Top Five Worst Games of 2015
Jared lists the worst games of 2015. Synopsis Jared didn't play many games in 2015, but he did play some garbage! 5. Mario Tennis Ultra Smash. The Wii U had a lot of games put out that disapointed a lot of people. Mario Party 10, Animal Crossing amibo Festival etc. Mario Tennis Ultra Smash disapointed Jared the most. Jared has never seen such a bare-boned sequel. It plays fine, but everything can be unlocked in a few hours. There is only one stadium in the entire game! The online mode sucks, and there isn't an easy way of playing with friends. It looked like Nintendo were desperate to put something into their empty release schedule. 4. Evolve. Jared saw it at all the conventions and it won a bunch of awards. This game was a good idea that was destroyed by forced DLC. If everything was on the disc ready to be released on launch, it would have been amazing, but they wanted it to make money, so they released a game with very little in it. The player base fell fast. The lack of content ruined what would have been an amazing day one game. Jared feels bad for the developers, because you know it wasn't their idea. 3. Batman Arkham Knight. Jared puts his hands over his eyes to look like Batman's mask. This is the worst PC port of all time! Batman Arkham Knight wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. The PC port was bad. The game stuttered, had frame rate issues, and had awful optimization. It was pulled from Steam not long after it was released. They were embarrassed to sell it anymore. It was re-released months later, and nothing was fixed! They still decided to just sell it again! Anyone who bought the game could get a refund until the end of December - six months worth of refunds! 2. Alone in the Dark. Jared made a joke at the end of the 2014 list joking that there would be a bad Alone in the Dark game in 2015. He was right. It was a bizarre attempt at a Left 4 Dead game. You are not alone, nor are you in the dark. Jared shows footage of his montage of stupid gameplay. It bastardizes the survival horror genre, hoping to sell a bad first person shooter on branding alone. 1. Konami - The Whole Company. Jared said the same thing when he was talking about the worst games of 2012 three years ago! They have only gotten worse. It started with the cancellation of Silent Hills. It was going to be incredible. The stupidest thing they could have done was get rid of Hideo Kojima. He was the one thing keeping that company relevant. Jared doesn't even want to talk about the erotic violence, or the report that came out saying that working at Konami was like working in a prison! Jared has never seen a person, let alone a company with such self destructive tendencies. Jared wants to know what it is like hanging out with THQ and Majesco. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos